The concept of cold forming battery parts and particularly cold forming battery terminals is known in the art. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,840 discloses a method of cold forming one type of a high torque battery terminal having a central opening through the use of a punch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,294 shows the cold forming of another type of battery terminal where a stainless steel nut is encapsulated by cold forming to form a side wall battery terminal.
Another type of battery terminal is the terminal that has a male threaded section of a harder material extending outward of the battery terminal. Conventionally, such terminals are made through a process of die casting where the head of a bolt is encapsulated by pouring lead around the head of the bolt. The present invention provides a method of cold forming a battery terminal with a portion of the shank of the fastener protruding therefrom and at the same time forming an acid proof seal around the back side of the bolt head.